Akasuna no sasori
by Arwen00710
Summary: A quoi pensais Sasori, le jour du combat contre Chiyo?
1. Ma grandmère Chiyo

Hello Ceci n'est pas lapremière fic que j'écris, mais la première que je post ici, afin de commencer à me faire connaître (bah oui, c'est la seule fic que j'ai jamais finie)

Elle représente bien le style que j'ai, avec un peu plus de bêtises, peut-être...

Bonne lecture

-L'équipe est composée de Hatake Kakashi, de Konoha, d'Haruno Sakura, du Jinchuuriki Kyuubi, Uzumaki Naruto, et de la membre du conseil de Suna, Chiyo.

Lorsque Itachi prononça ces mots pour informer le chef de l'Akatsuki, je cillai. Ma grand-mère Chiyo… mon cœur aurait bien fait un bond, si j'en avais encore eu un.

Ma grand-mère… durant toute ces années, je n'avais pas pensé à elle, ni à mes parents, encore moins à Suna, sauf pour m'intéresser à Ichibi.

Pourquoi aurai-je pensé à eux, d'ailleurs? J'ai quitté mon village pour affirmer ma puissance, parce que mes jutsus fantastiques étaient considérés comme dangereux. Je n'ai plus aucun lien, qu'il soit amical ou familial.

Alors pourquoi ce nom me dérange-t-il autant? Si elle vient, ce n'est pas par hasard. Elle sait que je fais partie de l'Akatsuki. Elle est venue pour moi. Pour… me tuer?

Il ne faut pas m'en inquiéter. Je suis le génie créateur des marionnettes de Suna. Elle ne peux pas me battre. Et il faut que je me concentre sur l'extraction d'Ichibi.

Je n'eus pas longtemps à attendre. On venait de frapper la barrière de la caverne. Itachi avait levé la tête. Il voulait se battre aussi…

-Ne le prend pas mal Itachi… lui dis-je.

… C'est moi qui affronterais ma grand-mère, et personne d'autre. C'est mon combat. Pourquoi? Aucune idée. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Heureusement, le chef nous demande à moi et à Deidara de s'occuper des intrus, et du jinchuuriki. Bon. Alors. Faire semblant de s'intéresser…

-Le jinchuuriki Kyuubi, c'est quel genre?

J'écoute à peine la réponse…Minute. À te crier dessus en premier? C'est quoi cette embrouille? Enfoiré de Itachi, il s'est barré.

Deidara et moi, on sort les attendre dans la cour. Il font une entrée… fracassante. Et je la vois. Ma grand-mère se tient devant moi. Nous nous fixons quelques instants dans les yeux… elle me regarde, et malgré la carapace qui me recouvre, elle me voit. Je ne parle pas de ma marionnette. Ma grand-mère a toujours su lire au fond de moi. Et bien, ça ne doit pas être triste. Je n'aspire qu'à débarrasser l'endroit des intrus qui y ont pénétré.

Et ça se voit. La lueur d'espoir qui se trouvait dans ses yeux à elle est morte. À jamais. Elle n'a aucune raison d'être.

Le jeune blond aperçoit le jinchuuriki du sable qui se trouve derrière nous. Son physique change radicalement, les yeux devenant rouges, et ses canines plus longues. Il se met à nous hurler dessus. De toute évidence, c'est lui, le réceptacle du démon. Mais, là, je n'ai pas envie de remplir mon quota envers l'Akatsuki. Je veux affronter Chiyo.

-Maître… commence la blonde à côté de moi… ce que je vais dire va peut-être vous énervez, mais…

Pas possible? Elle voudrait s'occuper de lui? Sans blague? Aucun problème. Non… je me fait des idées. Cette crétine me respecte, elle ne me piquerait pas "mon" démon…

-… Je vais m'occuper de ce jinchuuriki.

Mais si! C'est ça qu'elle veut! Je lui laisse. Seule Chiyo m'intéresse. Mais bon. Résistance de principe….

-Le quota est d'un jinchuuriki chacun. Ne dépasse pas les bornes Deidara…

Elle me sort qu'elle veut exercer son art sur ce gosse. Ses explosions, de l'art?? elle plaisante! J'aurais bien voulu avoir ce gosse en marionnette, mais j'ai plus important à faire… je rappelle ce qu'est l'art, la vraie beauté, avant de le lui laisser. Après tout… il en reste sept, des démons…

Tiens, j'ai paré un truc… histoire d'énerver le gosse… bon… elle va se barrer loin, avec le gamin, cette poufiasse? Je vais l'aider un peu…

Je lui lance ma queue dans la figure, histoire qu'elle bouge. Gagné. Elle s'enfuie avec le cadavre du Kazekage, et le démon surexcité lui coure après, suivi d'une espèce de balai à chiotte…

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Depuis quand je m'énerve comme ça? Je ressens des sentiments!! Fichu jutsu pourri! Si seulement je pouvais rester une marionnette, à part entière! Je serais sûr de vivre éternellement…

Hé! Pourquoi la gamine aux cheveux roses ne part pas aussi? Je veux être seul avec Chiyo!!

Je lui fait un de mes regards méchants, le n°2. La gamine me fixe, tétanisée.

-Sakura, n'aie pas peur, je suis là… tente de la rassurer ma grand-mère.

Bah voyons…

-Tu n'as qu'à rester en retrait.

ÇA, c'est une bonne idée!

Et hop, ça commence. Une volée de kunaïs pour ouvrir la danse… je me protège, à l'aise. Et merde, elle a déchiré mon manteau… cette espèce de sac à patates rouge et noir… tant mieux. Je vais lui montrer ma marionnette en entier, si ça peut lui faire plaisir! Et bon retour chez toi, manteau pourri! (à la poubelle, of course!!)

La gamine a l'air terrorisée. Bien fait! Et bien sur, il faut que cette vieille sénile la rassure. "Ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas son vrai corps, gnagnagna…." Bien sur, que c'est pas mon vrai corps! Tu crois que je ressemble à cette espèce de machin difforme! C'est peut-être de l'art, ça veut pas dire que c'est beau! Banane… il faut vraiment que je me calme. Tiens, je vais lui faire peur…

-Vous ne voulez pas faire partie de ma collection? Avec vous, cela fera exactement 300!!

Gagné, la fille est morte de trouille. Elles papotent, histoire de trouver OÙ est vraiment mon corps… À Tahiti, conasse!

-Son véritable corps est à l'intérieur.

Bien! Chiyo-baa, vous repartez avec la fabuleuse somme de 2000 ryôs!! Crétine.

Ma grand-mère à réalisé que j'avais modifié Hiruko. Bah oui, elle était obsolète, cette marionnette, depuis l'époque où je jouait avec… chez papa et… maman… c'était papa qui me l'avait offerte… pour mes trois ans… et après mon succès pour le maîtriser, j'ai… Ah, non! C'est pas le moment!!

La gamine a compris pour le poison. Dommage. J'aurais bien aimé la voir agoniser comme l'autre crétin peinturluré, qu'avait rien pigé…

Oh! Grand-mère a enlevé son champignon qui lui servait de chapeau. Elle a vraiment vieilli. Pas comme moi…

Bon, elle attaque, oui?

-Vous avez terminé? Tu le sais bien, pourtant que j'ai horreur d'attendre!

-Rassures-toi, rétorque ma grand-mère. Nous allons te tuer tout de suite.

"Nous"? Elle va attaquer aussi, la pin-up rose? Zut.

Et c'est qu'elles foncent de front, comme si j'était un bleu. Bon, alors, se débarrasser des gêneurs. Et une volée d'aiguilles empoisonnées, une!!

Et pendant qu'elles esquivent (jolie figure acrobatique de la kunoïchi de la feuille), je leur envoie une surprise, qu'elles ne tardent pas à remarquer. Le bras d'Hiruko est entre elles deux et balance ses aiguilles mortelles.

-CREVEZ!!

C'est inutile, je sais que cela ne tuera pas ma grand-mère. Mais ça fera dégager la… merde. Même la gamine a esquivé. Et elles sourient! Elle sont contentes! Oh, c'est bien! Vous aurez un bon point!! Bande de connes.

La rose me fond dessus. Et ma marionnette, tu l'oublies? Tu mériterais d'être blonde, tiens!

Mais ma queue ne l'atteint pas. Elle est stoppée par…

Ah. O.K. C'est la vieille.

Sakura, c'est ça son prénom? (c'est moche), pulvérise Hiruko. Et je fais mon entrée en scène… Tadaa!! Et bah non. Plus tard. J'me suis caché. C'est plus drôle.

-Tu n'es pas ma grand-mère pour rien.

Toute fière d'elle, Chiyo sourit. Elle a accroché ses fils de chakra à la queue d'Hiruko pour l'empêcher de bouger, quand elle a balancé ses kunais, au début. Et surtout, elle a manipulé l'autre fille pour l'empêcher de mourir. Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Elle ne voulait pas un duel avec moi??

Chiyo a l'air déçue.

-Dire que je manie mon chakra de manière qu'il ne soit pas visible…

Ah bon? Bah, pleure pas mémé, je vais te faire un cadeau. La vraie apparition de Sasori!! Je tire le bout de tissu moche qui me dissimulait au yeux de ma grand-mère. Le seul hic, c'est que j'ai un deuxième manteau-sac poubelle en dessous.

-Tu croyais vraiment que ce serait si simple?

La tête de ma grand-mère est géniale! Elle ne s'attendait pas à me voir… comme ça!! J'ai pas grandi! Je suis resté le même beau gosse qu'avant. Je suis génial!! Allez pour fêter ça… je vais l'utiliser, LUI.

Et sous vos yeux ébahis, mesdames et messieurs, voici… Kazekage le Troisième!! En chair et en os… enfin, presque.

Bah voilà, j'voulais faire du mélo, j'suis partie en délire... Pour changer.

Reviews?


	2. Kazekage le Troisième

**Hey, c'est re-moi. Je me familiarise de plus en plus avec FFnet, et j'me suis aperçue (et on m'a fait remarquer...) que j'avais raté deux trois espaces, et le disclamer.**

**Shame on me, je me rattrape: Sont pas à moi... dommage, sinon 'Tachi serait pas mort... boude dans son coin**

**Vais aussi préciser un (léger?) OOC, même si c'est à l'interprétation de chacun, vu l'expansion que fait Sasori de ses sentiments...**

**Rep au reviews.**

**Nyaah!! Pour commencer une fic, même trois reviews ça fait plaisir. Y compris les critiques, même si on pourrait se passer du ton polémique. Alors...**

**Kisa Uchiwa** Voui, je sais, Deidara est un homme. Quelle idée de faire quelqu'un d'aussi androgyne! Mais résultat, cette fic date de presque un an, et je l'ai laissée telle quelle. Pour ce qu'on le/la voit dedans, de toute façon... Moi aussi j'aime Sasori, et c'est parce que je ne voyais pas assez de fics sur lui, que j'en ai fait une...

**liz **Bah non, voir plus haut, pas fait exprès, je croyais vraiment que Deidara était un homme...

**Hitto-sama** Une de mes premières reviews négatives, sur ce site ou les autres. C'est pas ça qui va me décourager, même si je reconnaît que l'orthographe est parfois... survolée. Surtout les accords... m'enfin, à part faire tiquer, j'espère que ça n'entrave pas trop la lecture, et je vais les chasser avec plus d'assiduité. Pour deux trois remarques cependant: le japonais dans les fics tirées de manga japonais ne me gêne pas, et j'aime l'employer. Je préfère lire ou écrire Tsunade-baabaa que La Vieille Tsunade, et les particules 'chan' 'kun' et autres, qui n'ont pas de réels équivalents en français sont utiles. Et pour l'utilisation de jutsus, idem, dans une fic Naruto, je trouve que ça a sa place. Après, à chacun de voir... Pour les bêta, j'ai jamais été adepte de soumettre un texte. A l'exeption de quelqu'un de ma famille, les textes sont lus directement par les lecteurs. Chacun ses goûts. Et pour finir, pourquoi Sasori ne penserait-il pas ainsi? Il ne parle pas beaucoup, mais dis-tu toujours ce que tu penses? Et la seule fois où il se lâche (le Meurs!! psychopathe) révèle un esprit quand même un peu dérangé... Une fois encore, libre interprétation de chacun...

Bref, voilà le Chapitre 2. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Chiyo a l'air surprise. Bon d'accord, c'était quelqu'un de très fort, mais je l'ai battu! C'est pas si incroyable que ça, quand même! Si?

Bien sur, la rose ne connaît pas ce très cher Kazekage. Pendant que ma grand-mère lui fait un rapide cours d'histoire, je la fixe. Elle a vieilli. Beaucoup. Si elle n'était pas contre moi, si elle ne l'avait pas été, elle…

-Sasori… tu l'as…

Autant lui dire en face.

-Pour une vieille presque morte et à la retraite…

Vlan

-Tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal pour l'instant.

-Même retraitée et _presque_ morte, précise-t-elle, il me reste des choses à accomplir. J'ai bien trop de regrets pour mourir maintenant.

Des regrets? À propos de quoi? De mes parents? De… moi? Il se pourrait que…

-Mon petit-fils, comme si ça ne te suffisait pas d'être un bandit, il a fallu que tu t'en prennes au Kazekage trois fois…!

Ah. Ok. Ce n'est pas de ça qu'elle parlait. Mamie est juste venue venger son village et son Kazekage. Pas pour autre chose.

Minute. Trois fois? Une… deux… et ?

-Trois fois? Demande Sakura.

Argh, j'y crois pas, j'ai le même intellect qu'elle??

-C'est Orochimaru qui à tué le 4e, le père de Gaara, mais c'est lui qui l'a aidé. Et maintenant Gaara… mais aussi le 3e…

Ouf merci mamie, j'avais un trou de mémoire… mais, remise à l'heure…

-Hé! Pour le 4e je n'y suis pour rien! C'est mon subordonné qui l'a aidé! À l'origine, je faisais équipe avec Orochimaru dans l'Akatsuki. Et nous avons fait bien des choses ensemble…

Ce serpent… je préfère Deidara, elle comprend l'art, elle au moins! Ce que je viens de dire a l'air d'intéresser la jeune fille. Pourquoi? Son regard se perd un instant dans le vide…

-Tu…

C'est à moi qu'elle parle? La politesse, elle connaît? Je suis plus âgé, même si ça ne se voit pas!

-Toi, tu sais des choses sur Orochimaru…

Bon, j'en ai marre de parler.

-Bon, il est temps de commencer…. Annonce-je.

Et je commence. Le troisième Kazekage fonce sur la rose, qui ne bouge pas. Sans ma grand-mère, qui la tire en arrière, elle aurait clamsé. Zut. Chiyo-baa, vous auriez pas pu l'oublier?

Pas grave. Ce n'est pas une de mes meilleures marionnettes pour rien. Un mouvement de l'auriculaire gauche, et ses lames empoisonnées sortent. La jeune fille les voit, Chiyo ne peux pas réagir, elle non plus.

Je vais la toucher, je vais la toucher, je vais… ah, non, rien. J'avais oublié la queue d'Hiruko qui s'est levée sur un mouvement de ma grand-mère pour protéger l'idiote. Je ne ferais plus cette erreur. De toute façon, elle est en miettes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle m'énerve!! …

Restons beau joueur.

-Pas mal, Chiyo-baa.

Et petite vengeance personnelle. Ramenant ma main vers moi, j'ouvre le bras du Kazekage, laissant apparaître quatre notes explosives. Mais c'est pas fini! Je relève deux doigts.

-Regarde ça!!

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Grand-mère est marionnettiste, elle saura apprécier la beauté de cette attaque.

Ce n'est plus un, mais 527 bras et demi (j'ai pas pu le finir) qui apparaissent et foncent sur la gamine.

Elle ne devrait pas pouvoir être indemne…

Si. Elle a bougé de manière à se tortiller et à ne pas être touchée par un seul des bras.

Non. Rectification. Elle a _été _bougée de telle sorte que.

Tant que c'est la vieille qui la manipule, mes attaques ne serviront à rien.

-Dans ce cas….

Le fille s'éloigne, mais c'est trop tard. Le poison s'échappe déjà des articulations du pantin.

Ma grand-mère panique.

-Sakura! Ne respire plus!

Oui parfaitement, Sakura! Ne respire pas, adopte la méthode asphyxie, crève et fous-nous la paix!!

Le nuage a enveloppé la future morte.

Chiyo-baa veut l'en tirer, mais je ne laisse plus rien de côté. Je l'ai saucissonnée bien correctement, la rose! Elle est condamnée.

Faut que je la nargue, c'est vital, c'est ma première victoire sur ce combat.

-Les kunais étaient attachés à des cordes. Tu aurais mieux fait de les éviter au lieu de te débattre.

Elle crève d'envie de respirer, je le vois. Crève tout court, c'est bien aussi!

Ma grand-mère fonce vers elle, façon super-héros désespéré. Elle ne pourra rien faire.

Quoi? Une explosion? Comment ça, une explosion? Tout le gaz se dissipe autour de la kunoïchi, qui retombe lourdement au sol.

Cette sadique a provoqué une explosion pour se sortir du pétrin, en se blessant toute seule.

-Aha…

Même pas drôle. Elle me fixe d'un regard méchant.

Et, oh, j'ai juste voulu te tuer, c'est pas si grave!!

-Toi…

Oui?

-Je vais t'attraper!!

Bien sur…

-Même si je n'ai plus de bras,…

Si ça t'amuses…

-…ni de jambes,…

Merci pour l'idée…

-…si je suis paralysée par le poison,…

Ce qui va arriver...

-…je t'attraperais quoiqu'il arrive!!

Ah. Faudra qu'elle m'explique comment.

Elle s'excite toute seule, en me hurlant que je lui parlerait d'Orochimaru. C'est à cause de ça qu'elle lutte? Parce que je connais le serpent? La prochaine fois, je ne dirais rien… moi et ma grande gu…

Bon… et bah, papote si tu veux, moi je continues à vouloir t'étriper, Ok?

Va-t-elle se faire embrocher par les kunais? Oui? Non?

Non. Ma grand-mère l'a encore protégée. Petite, quand on sait pas faire, on reste à l'Académie!

Elle a sorti deux nouvelles marionnettes… ce sont…

Je ne comprends pas. Je n'ai pas de cœur. Alors d'où me vient ce pincement?

-Quand une fille parle, les garçons écoutent dans le calme.

Et puis quoi encore? Tu penses m'intimider avec _eux_??

J'ai du mal à articuler pour répondre au regard stupide et interrogateur que lance Sakura à ma grand-mère.

-Ah… eux…

-Oui… les premières marionnettes que tu as fabriquées…

JE LE SAIS PARFAITEMENT!! Souvenir stupide et passager de cette photo de famille, quand ils étaient encore vivants… mais mortels! Elle ne comprends pas le service que je leur ait rendu??

-Oui. Père et Mère.

À quoi ça sert? Pourquoi celles-là? Elle se préparait à m'affronter? Elle voulait me toucher. Et bien c'est raté! Ça ne marche pas! PAS DU TOUT!! JE… JE M'EN FICHE!!

-Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire maintenant? Dis-je d'une voix qui se veut calme et posée. Ce sont les marionnettes que j'ai fabriquées. Je les connais par cœur, ce n'est pas la peine.

En espérant que cela la décourage. Elle aussi, les fantômes du passé viennent hanter son regard. La rose regarde sans comprendre.

Parfaitement! Je JOUAIS avec mes parents. Simplement, ce n'étais pas de la même manière que les autres enfants…

Son regard s'est à nouveau durci. Elle fixe le 3e en équilibre sur sa multitude de bras.

Les images immortelles de mes parents collent leurs mains pour en faire sortir des fils. Ils coupent tronçons par tronçons les bras sur lesquels j'ai passé trois mois et 5 jours. Ils attaquent le troisième. Tss… mes parents, face au Kazekage? De leur vivant, ils se seraient ratés. Alors, une fois morts…

Mais ils sont aidés! Chiyo-baa manie toujours aussi bien les marionnettes. Les coups sont difficilement visibles à l'œil nus, les fils de chakra voltigent autour de nous.

Lorsque la joute cesse, les armes du troisième et de mes parents sont en pièces. La kunoïchi de la feuille est scotchée.

Mais je regrette d'être… NON! Je ne regrette rien du tout!

Pourquoi est-ce que le simple présence de ma grand-mère suffi à me rendre des sentiments humains??

Ça ne peux pas continuer.

-Tu me donnes du fil à retordre… maintenant, j'y vais sérieusement.

Le troisième ouvre grand la bouche, et ce n'est pas pour bailler.

Plus un mot sur le terrain.

Une poussière noire s'échappe de la bouche de mon pantin.

Noire, couleur de mort.

Chiyo-baa s'en doutait, mais là, elle le voit pour de vrai.

-Cette marionnette utilise bel et bien les jutsus du troisième….

Et ouais.

-C'est grâce à ce jutsu que le 3e était réputé être le plus fort. Commente-je. Cette fois, tu vas mourir pour de bon.

Pour que je sois enfin en paix.

La rose a pas compris.

-Qu'est ce que c'est?

-L'arme la plus effroyable de Suna… annonce tragiquement Mamie. C'est le Satetsu.

* * *

**Et voila!! Voui, ça m'amuse de couper aux 'révélations'... Ce chapitre, à la relecture, m'a bien prouvé que j'avais totalement viré dans le délire, alors que je voulais une fic dramatique... snif... pourquoi je n'arrive pas à être sérieuse?**


	3. Le satetsu

**L'a pas eu de reviews, arwen'... t'iste...**

**Hem... Euh...**

**Bon, voilà le troisième chapitre, avec un peu de retard... (hope pawa!)**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Elles fixent désespérément la marionnette qui se dresse devant eux. Chiyo-baa fait un cours sur les capacités du Kazekage, troisième du nom, à la jeune fille qui aurait mieux fait d'écouter en classe… à moins que Konoha n'enseigne rien de réellement important, comme mes victoires…

La rose a un temps de retard.

-Comment une marionnette pourrait malaxer et utiliser du chakra? Ce n'est qu'une simple marionnette, non?

Bah non, sinon les marionnettistes seraient réduits à amuser la galerie!! Réfléchit, s'il te plaît, j'ai mal à la tête à force de t'entendre.

-Non, lui répond ma grand-mère. C'est une marionnette humaine faite à partir d'un vrai corps. De plus, elle garde le chakra utilisé par la personne d'origine.

Et? Fin du cours, mamie, allez!

-Il n'y a que Sasori qui puisse concevoir les marionnettes humaines.

Merci, merci. Plus tard, les autographes…

-De cette manière, il peut utiliser les jutsus de la personne d'origine. C'est le principal avantage des marionnettes humaines.

-Ce n'est pas tout, dis-je pour préciser. Cette marionnette est aussi la préférée de ma collection…

Pas parce qu'elle est la plus puissante. Enfin si, un peu. Mais en fait, elle vient de Suna, elle ressemble un peu à… AH NON!! J'ai dit que j'arrêtais le sentimentalisme!

La rose me regarde avec un air stupide. Bah quoi? J'suis trop fort, ce sont des choses qui arrivent!!

-Sakura sors d'ici! Dit ma grand-mère. Je vais m'en occuper toute seule.

OUAISSSS!! CHIYO-BAA A CHANGÉ D'AVIS!! UN DUEL, UN DUEL, UN DUEL!!

-Hein? Demande brillamment Sakura.

-Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça, explique Chiyo. Maintenant, c'est inutile que tu restes.

Parfaitement. Tu es inutile. Parce que grand-mère croyait que j'allais lui sortir Guignol et Gnafron**²**, et que finalement, elle se rend compte que je suis un super-marionnettiste.

Mais maintenant, je ne veux plus que Sakura parte. C'est comme ça, je suis chiant, je sais. Mais elle m'a agacé.

-Trop tard, dis-je en lançant le troisième sur elles. Satetsu shigure!

Des million de petites boules du satetsu foncent sur ces dames… Chiyo comprend le danger. Je vois ma mère prendre Sakura contre elle pour l'éloigner.

Alors, une étrangère a le droit d'être si proche d'elle, et moi, je n'ai jamais pu?

Reprend toi, Sasori, reprend toi! Ce n'est qu'un pantin, manipulé!!

N'empêche…

La fumée se dissipe… Qui est mort??

Personne? Sakura est à l'écart est Chiyo-baa a été protégée par mon père et son…

-Apparemment, tu as joué un peu avec ces marionnettes… Un bouclier de chakra? On dirais que tu l'as amélioré depuis le temps où je jouais avec…

C'était marrant… j'imaginais des scènes de ménage entre mes parents, des scènes romantiques, ils me faisaient des câlins lorsque je bougeait le petit doigt… au sens propre.

Marrant. Marrant….

Tout ça à cause d'une photo de moi petit… où je dormais avec eux, et qu'ils…

STOP, J'AI DIT!!

Le bras de mon père ne peut plus se refermer, le satetsu le bloque. J'imagine qu'une petite vanne ne pourra qu'agacer babaa d'avantage…

-Hmmm… Il ne suffit pas de se protéger. Il faut l'esquiver, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas?

Je fais la leçon à ma grand-mère!!

-Mais tu étais trop occupée à sauver la fille…

Double vlan. Un pour Chiyo-baa. Je veux un duel, c'est clair? Laisse-la crever.

L'autre pour la rose. Tu es inutile!! Pire… Tu gènes!

Mon père s'écroule.

-Le satetsu est entré dans son corps. Aussi longtemps qu'il y aura le champ magnétique du troisième, tu ne pourras plus rien en tirer.

La rose se relève. Ce coup-ci, ce sera le dernier, pour elle.

-Bon. Cette fois, je vais vous attaquer toutes les deux simultanément. Pour être sûre de vous tuer, je vais utiliser une forme mortelle.

Le satetsu se disloque pour prendre une nouvelle forme. D'immenses piques noires entourent les kunoïchis. C'est fini. Chiyo-baa tient à sa vie. Elle sacrifiera la rose.

-Une seule marionnette ne peut vous protéger toutes les deux. Que vas-tu faire, babaa??

Allez, question inutile. Laquelle va mourir? La marionnettiste expérimentée, ou la petite pleurnicheuse?

Et c'est parti!! Fumée et… réponse!

-Qu… fait une voix.

La rose est vivante. Zut. Mais ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est que Chiyo-baa aussi. Elle était aussi protégée par un bouclier, autre que celui de ma mère, qui a défendu Sakura.

-Tes bras… Tu as transformé ton corps, constate-je avec amusement. Nous, les marionnettistes, nous pensons de la même façon…

Mais tu me facilites la tâche, babaa…… ton bras est bloqué par le satetsu. Il va s'infiltrer et tu vas… oO' rien du tout, vu que tu l'as enlevé… mais ma mère est hors course. Elle n'avait pas compris?

-Dès que le satetsu s'infiltre, c'est terminé. Et bien? Tu as épuisé ton stock de marionnettes. Que vas-tu faire?

Mes parents sont à terre. Comme la fois où… je les ai lâchés, j'ai arrêté de les manipuler, et ils sont tombés. Comme ça. Inanimés. Ils ne servaient à rien. Ils m'ont ôté la sensation de bonheur que je venais de retrouver!

Elle pense à la même chose que moi, ça se voit.

-Un marionnettiste sans marionnette n'est qu'une personne ordinaire.

Et moi, les personnes ordinaires, je les transforme en marionnettes.

Le sable magnétique du Kazekage prend deux formes compactes. Une pyramide et un pavé… j'aurais pu faire une sphère, mais ça coupe pas… et j'aime pas les maths à ce point.

-Sakura… même moi je ne sais pas quoi faire dans cette situation. Quoiqu'il en soi, va-t'en!

Tu n'as pas compris, grand-mère? Cette casse-pieds ne partira pas. Elle est plus collante que la glue. C'est une tache dont je ne me débarrasserai qu'en la tuant.

D'ailleurs, elle bouge pour se placer devant ma grand-mère.

-Chiyo-baa-sama… Utilisez-moi, s'il vous plaît!

Bah voilà.. Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit?

-Je n'ai plus qu'un bras… je ne peux plus te manipuler comme avant… explique Chiyo-baa.

Ça y est. J'ai compris. En fait, elles font exprès de perdre, pour me faire plaisir. Non?

-Ça va aller!

Bien sur.

-Je ne possède peut-être pas les terribles armes des marionnettes…

Mais? Qu'est-ce qu'elle va nous sortir?

Grand-mère tend à nouveau ses fils de chakra.

-… Mais je déteste perdre, tout comme mon maître.

C'est qui, son maître, que j'aille lui en mettre une?

-La force du 3ème réside dans le magnétisme!

Ça, mamie, on l'a déjà dit.

-Les armes en acier ou en métal sont inefficaces.

Mamie, l'acier EST un métal… mais bon… on va t'en vouloir, déjà que tu fais de ton mieux…

-Parfait! S'exclame la rose. Comme mon maître, je vais me battre à mains nues!!

Je sais pas pour qui elle se prend, mais si elle espère faire mal au troisième en frappant avec se petits poings crispés, elle a de l'espoir…

-De nouveau, vous êtes… pitoyables…

Bah quoi? Elles racontent des bêtises!

La rose court vers le Kazekage. Et moi, je lance la pyramide du satetsu sur elle. Mamie a bougé la rose, mais une surprise l'attend lorsque qu'elle ratérit. Le cube s'abat sur elle. Elle glisse sur le dos, prépare son poing et… elle tape. Elle est pas bien? Elle va se casser les doigts, c'est tout…

Surprise. Finalement… elle a envoyé valser le cube loin d'elle. Même grand-mère est surprise.

-C'est pas fini! Fanfaronna-t-elle.

-Pour une fille, elle possède une force surhumaine… murmure-je, plus pour moi que pour les autres.

Elle me fixe sans arrêt. Si ça continue comme ça, ça va être long. Ça va consommer un peu de chakra, mais elle ne pourra pas l'éviter. Avec ça, elle va y rester. Enfin!!

La pyramide et le cube fusionnent à nouveau pour se transformer en une sorte de toile d'araignée sphérique immense. Les traits en sont si proches que rien ne peut rester debout sans être touché. Surtout pas un humain. En plus d'être énorme, c'est rapide!

Tout s'abat sur la kunoïchi, et quand la fumée se dissipe…

Pas de mauvaise surprise cette fois, hein! Elle est morte, hein?

Non, mais c'est tout comme. Elle est blessée de partout.

-Sakura! S'exclame Chiyo-baa. Sakura, est-ce que ça va?

À ton avis?

-Tu es blessée! Remarque ma grand-mère.

Ça, c'est pas peu dire. Bras, joue, jambes, je l'ai pas manquée! Mais est-ce que grand-mère comprend ce que ça signifie?

-Comme je te l'ai dit… "ce n'est pas tout"…

Tilt chez Chiyo-baa.

-Tu as donc mis du poison dans le satetsu!

Réponse? Oui. Regarde ta chère Sakura s'écrouler, mamie!!

-Héhé… le poison commence à faire son effet… ton corps va s'engourdir et tu seras paralysée. Si je te laisse là, tu en as pour trois jours…

Comme le frère du Kazekage… l'a du crever, maintenant…. Et Sakura, face contre terre, elle va morfler aussi. Mais tout de suite. C'est comme ça, j'suis mauvais perdant.

-MAIS CE N'EST PAS MON INTENTION!!

Je hurle ma menace en lançant le troisième sur elle. Il y a une lame acérée qui sort de sa manche. Et grand-mère est bloquée, elle ne peut pas bouger. Le défaut, c'est que je ne vois pas bien ce qui se passe.

Hein?? Pourquoi la genèse du satetsu s'est-elle écroulée? Où est la rose? Et, surtout, POURQUOI LE TROISIEME EST-IL EN MIETTES??

Une touffe de cheveux roses vient de sortir de derrière un rocher. Elle s'était planquée là. Mais… comment peut-elle bouger? Elle aurait du subir les effets de mon poison…

Elle effectue un signe particulier. Et moi je réfléchi… et je tilte. Grand-mère…

C'est pas vrai! Elle a l'antidote! Comment?

Flash-back. C't'évidence. J'ai laissée Batman en vie…

Elle a fait l'antidote à partir du poison de la dernière fois…? Non… ce n'est pas possible… la mise au point de l'antidote est extrêmement difficile… même moi, qui ai fabriqué ce poison, j'ai eu besoin de la liste des proportions… et grand-mère… non…

Et je réalise. Le sceau du tigre. C'est un sceau fréquent dans les jutsus de soin. D'ailleurs, la rose se soigne… et c'est impeccable. Il ne reste pas une égratignure.

Cette gamine est déjà med-nin.

Pas possible… c'est elle qui a…

Elle a à peine quinze ans, et elle a pourri ma marionnette préférée, et paré mon plus puissant poison…

Hum… je dois reconnaître qu'elle est pas si nulle, la gamine…

Je déboutonne le manteau-poubelle de l'Akatsuki…

Elle a mis en pièce le Kazekage… donc il serait inutile d'utiliser une autre marionnette.

Je vais leur faire un insigne honneur.

-C'est la première fois depuis mes problèmes quand je suis entré dans l'Akatsuki… je me demande à quand ça remonte…

J'sais plus trop… dix? Douze ans? Mais c'était bien…

Et pendant que grand-mère réalise la raison de mon éternelle jeunesse, j'offre mon corps au soleil.

-Il est lui-même une marionnette humaine… souffle Sakura, abasourdie.

-Ça fait vraiment longtemps… que je ne me suis pas utilisé…

Vous allez mourir, cette fois. Pour de bon. Et j'effacerais tout souvenir en rapport avec mon existence passée.

D'abord, le premier rouleau de chakra dans mon dos me permet de lancer des jolies flammes jaunes sur les deux femmes qui ont osé me défier.

Mais elles se sont planquées derrière des rochers.

-Qu'y a-t-il?

Vous êtes dépassées par ma puissance nouvelle, hmm? Le premier rouleau partant en miettes, je vais attaquer de front.

-Vous ne venez pas?

Tant pis. Moi, je viens. Surtout que l'antidote n'agira que peu de temps encore. Et les futures blessures seront mortelles.

On se concentre… on vise… et hop! Une pointe, attachée à une corde enroulée autour de ma taille (de ce qui me sert de colonne vertébrale, en fait), part sur la rose avec une vitesse phénoménale.

Les restes des flammes et de fumée cachent mon attaque aux yeux de ma cible. Et elle se prend ma queue dans le flanc, laissant une longue blessure saignante. Mais plus, la dague se plante dans le sol derrière elle. Je n'ai plus qu'à me laisser tracter!

C'est moi qui fonce, mes lames prêtes à déchiqueter. Mais je ne vise pas la rose. C'est la personne derrière le rocher, près du point d'accroche de ma lance, qui m'intéresse, à présent. Je veux effacer son existence. Je vais la tuer. Chiyo-baa.

-Meurs!

* * *

**²** Comment ça, vous ne savez pas qui est Gnafron? Le copain à Guignol? Igares! xD gnafron mon copain!

* * *

**Bon, voilà, fin de chap **

**Comment ça, je coupe quand il faut pas? J'fais ce que je veux, d'abord!**

**Allez, encore un dernier chapitre, et c'est fini. The end. Finish. Terminus tout le monde descend.**

**Je sais,je vais terriblement vous manquer xD, pleurez pas!**

**Hem... modestie, modestie...**

**Reviews?**


	4. Remords

**Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic**

**Merci à ceux qu'on posté les reviews, qui m'ont favé ou qui m'ont simplement lue, même sans le dire.**

**Question existentielle du jour: Quels étaient les trois parfums en lice pour la nouvelle Danette? xD**

* * *

-C'est donc ça le véritable corps de Sasori?

#

Qui… qui parle? Zetsu? Comment est-il… que s'est-il… Chiyo-baa!

Le cours des évènements est flou… je lui fonçais dessus et… j'ai été stoppé… par Sakura! Elle a agrippé mon câble à mains nues pour me détourner de ma cible.

Et ensuite… mes lames ont raté ma grand-mère. De peu. Mais j'était au bout du fil…

Elle a poussé un étrange cri… et m'a tiré de toutes ses forces vers elle… je volais littéralement… et ensuite… ensuite…

Cette fille a une poigne pas possible… j'ai volé en éclats…

Elle était épuisée… mais elle a frappé si fort… qu'est-ce qui donne une force si importante à…

Peu importe… ce n'était pas suffisant.

Sakura s'en est vite rendu compte…

Je me suis reformé, comme une pourpée qu'on assemble. C'est ça. Je suis une poupée… immortelle…

j'ai eu peur, un instant. Elles n'étaient plus là…

En réalité, j'avais juste la tête à l'envers… je m'étais fait peur tout seul… comme avant… comme avec…

#

-C'est donc ça le véritable corps de Sasori?

#

Toujours cet homme-plante qui parle… mes souvenirs défilent-ils si rapidement?

Chiyo-baa aussi s'était rassemblée… le satetsu désactivé, elle a récupéré son bras droit… ou gauche… je ne sais plus…

Mais c'est avec la main gauche qu'elle a sorti un étrange rouleau… je m'en souviens. Je me souviens même de ce qu'elle a dit..

"-Voici le jutsu que j'ai moi-même interdit… je ne pensais pas que j'aurais à le réutiliser un jour… mais on dirait que je n'ai pas d'autre choix…"

On a toujours le choix, grand-mère… reste à faire le bon…

Elle a déroulé le grand rouleau… et… là, dix marionnettes d'étranges formes sont apparues… grand-mère, au milieu… semblait si petite…

Sakura était scotchée… moi, j'en avait entendu parler… je voulais tant les voir… les marionnettes qui ont fait tomber un château entier… le Shiro-hiqi-jukki chiasma no shuu de grand-mère.. (technique blanche secrète, les 10 marionnettes de la collection de chikamatsu)

Elles… les marionnettes… ce sont celles du premier.. Du fondateur… de celui qui a inventé la manipulation des marionnettes, quoi…

Alors, j'ai voulu lui montrer. Je ne suis pas son petit-fils pour rien… j'ai sorti mon deuxième rouleau… pour lui montrer…

Dix fois plus! Dix fois plus! C'est cent marionnettes que j'ai sorti!! Dix fois plus que toi, baa-san! Avec lesquelles j'ai fait tomber un pays!! Un pays! Pas un vulgaire château. Un pays…

#

-Je l'ai trouvée, Zetsu-san!

#

Trouvée? Quoi? Et après… je crois avoir été… odieux… je lui ai dit qu'elle était sénile… c'est pas faux… mais… même là, elle ne m'a rien dit… pas un mot, pas une exclamation, un mot de félicitation… je lui ai montré mon pouvoir, et elle… elle n'a même pas eu l'idée de s'incliner! D'abandonner! Il a fallu qu'elle attaque!!

Dix, non douze, contre cent… mais à quoi pensait-elle?

D'ailleurs… où est-elle? Chiyo-baa? Chiyo-baa! CHIYO-BAA!!

Ma voix voudrait s'élever plus fort… mais elle ne sort pas…

-_Sasori…_

Cette voix… qui c'est? Qui me parle?? Je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus…

Je ne sais plus… ce qui c'est passé… elles ont attaqué… dépassée en nombre… trop pour elles… et elles continuaient… pourquoi?

Je me suis pris un marionnette sous forme de bombe, qui m'a immobilisé… sous elle…

Enfin… c'est ce qu'elles ont cru… mais je l'avais vu venir… je n'était plus dans la carapace de bois…

Et dans leur joie d'avoir gagné… Chiyo-baa n'a pas vu que j'était ailleurs… alors que Sakura… elle m'a vu…

Chiyo-baa… elle avait voulu me tuer! J'ai voulu lui rendre sa trahison… j'ai voulu la tuer! Et Sakura… s'est interposée… c'est elle que ma lame a transpercé. Pas Chiyo-baa. C'est elle qui allait mourir. Pas Chiyo-baa. C'était son choix. Pas celui de Chiyo-baa. Ni le mien.

Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça? Pour une vieille sénile? Qu'elle connaissait à peine… elle allait mourir pour une inconnue…

Et là… Chiyo-baa… lui a donné l'antidote. Leur dernier, apparemment. Alors qu'elle était aussi touchée par mon poison, Chiyo le lui a donné.

Comment? Pourquoi? Quand as-tu autant changé, grand-mère?

Depuis quand te soucies-tu pour les autres?

Te serais-tu souciée de moi, avant?

Lorsqu'ils m'ignoraient, lorsque je les ai haïs? Si je t'avais demandé, m'aurais-tu aidé…

Est-ce pour ça… que tu as changé… parce que tu es capable d'aider cette fille alors que tu n'as rien pût faire pour mes parents… et pour moi?

Un mouvement furtif sur la droite. Trop facile… mais…

Grand-mère? Est-ce qu'en fin de compte… c'est de ma faute?

Est-ce que j'aurais pu me réfugier chez toi, empêcher les ténèbres de dévorer mon cœur? Continuer à éprouver des sentiments, qui blessent parfois mais réchauffent le cœur? Le cœur…

Pardon, Chiyo-baa…

Mais cette fois, le choix est simple. Et il est fait. Pour une fois, je pense avoir fait le bon…

Je n'éviterai pas ton attaque, Chiyo-baa. Assez d'éviter le bien que tu essayes tant de ramener… s'il est trop tard pour moi… il ne l'est peut-être pas pour d'autres…

#

-Je l'ai trouvée, Zetsu-san!

#

À qui est cette voix, au juste?

Grand-mère avait trouvé mon point faible. Et ce n'est pas uniquement le bout de chair qui me restait. Non… ce sont les sentiments que cette chair continuait de me permettre d'éprouver… comme l'amour… ou le remord…

Amour et compassion… Chiyo-baa qui continue de s'inquiéter pour Sakura… qui fait tout pour elle…

Et là, le choc. La révélation…

"avec ce jutsu, je pourrais même insuffler la vie à des marionnettes…"

Malgré le temps, elle a continué à s'inquiéter pour moi. J'ai trahi mon village, ma famille, je l'ai trahie elle, elle a passé sa vie à trouver un moyen de me rendre ce que j'avais perdu à jamais. Mes sentiments et mes parents…

"En échange, j'y perdrai la mienne".

J'aurais retrouvé les bras de mes parents… avec une chaleur réelle, et pas celle que je m'imagineais en les manipulant…

Mais je ne peux plus le lui dire. Parce qu'elle la qualifié de rêve envolé. Parce qu'en la menaçant, en manquant de tuer Sakura, son dernier espoir s'est envolé…

Je ne peux pas lui dire que je la remercie, et la faire regretter de m'avoir tuer…

Au détriment des sentiments qui m'étreignait malgré tout, je suis resté le même. Odieux. Mais il fallait que je lui montre qu'elle n'avait pas totalement échoué… alors, je lui ai donné les informations qu'elle cherchait.

Je lui ai donné le lieu de rendez-vous avec l'espion d'Orochimaru… comme ça, elles parviendront peut-être a sauver quelqu'un qui peut encore l'être… pas comme moi…

Je suis tombé, et mes parents sont tombés près de moi… Comme avant… unis pour toujours… je n'ai pas regretté… j'ai payé ma dette à Chiyo-baa… Chiyo-baa…

Après, je ne sais plus…

#

-Avec ça, je pourrais entrer dans l'Akatsuki?

#

Vas-y donc, mon pote! Moi je reste -là…

C'est drôle… je me sens léger… je me vois, entouré de mes parents, sur le sol dévasté, je vois Zetsu et son étrange partenaire… mais je n'y prête pas attention…

Parce que devant moi, se tient Chiyo-baa, aussi immatérielle que moi.

Tu es morte, finalement Chiyo-baasan? Je suis si désolé…

Elle me sourit. Elle sait. Je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier. Et a côté d'elle, il y mes parents. Eux aussi semblent paisibles, vides de tous remords…

Alors je souris. Et je ris… depuis longtemps, mon premier vrai rire… dans l'immensité blanche qui nous entoure, et les sourires de mes parents… et celui de Chiyo-baa.

* * *

**ALLLAAAAAA!! Finiiiii!! Ce chapitre, je l'ai changé quatre fois, minimum. La fin ne plaisait jamais…. Disons que celle-là, c'est celle que je déteste le moins… "**

**Et c'est la première fois que je finis une fic... (hors OS). Je suis la reine du monde des brouillons abandonnés et/ou interminables...**

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu, je vais pas tarder à débuter la publication d'ue des interminables mentionnées au-dessus... et d'autres, dans différrents registres (One Piece, FMA...)**

**Allez, j'arrête de raconter ma vie...**

**Pitis com's?**


End file.
